Pour elle
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Cela fait deux ans que la guerre est terminée, alors qu'ils ne se sont pas vu depuis, Astoria et Drago se retrouvent dans des circonstances particulières...
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut, me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire, je sais je ne devrais pas mais j'ai l'histoire dans la tête depuis un moment déjà...

Je rappelle que tout appartient à JK Rowling :)

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

C'est le soir, il fait totalement nuit et dans l'Allée des Embrumes on n'y voit pas à deux mètres. Pourtant, il y a jeune homme blond assis par terre. Il a une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Il a le regard vide, il donne l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait là. Si on regardait de plus près, on verrait qu'il a les yeux rouges, signe qu'il vient de pleurer, que sa barbe et ses cheveux sont trop longs et sales et qu'il est maigre. Mais il n'y a personne pour le regarder. Il est seul. Il pense. Il pense à cette jeune fille dont il a toujours été amoureux mais à qui il n'a jamais révéler ses sentiments. Il ne l'a pas fait avant parce qu'il était vraiment stupide, les Malefoy n'ont pas le droit d'éprouver des sentiments si forts pour une personne et encore moins le droit de lui avouer. Maintenant il ne lui dit pas parce que c'est trop dangereux pour elle. Elle est quelqu'un de bien et il ne peut pas se permettre de gâcher son avenir. Elle est bien sans lui. Il n'est pas assez bien pour elle. Il ne peut pas imaginer un futur avec elle, un ancien Mangemort ne peut pas vouloir d'une jeune femme aussi parfaite. Il sait que cette interdiction n'est que dans sa tête mais il ne veut pas qu'elle soit critiquée de partout où elle ira parce qu'elle est avec lui, alors il s'interdit d'aller la voir, même si ça lui fait mal. Alors pour essayer de ne rien ressentir il boit et il fume beaucoup, beaucoup trop même, mais son absence est trop douloureuse. Il est coupé dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un prononce son prénom. C'est elle, il n'a pas besoin de relever la tête pour en être sûr, il a reconnu sa voix et son odeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Il va falloir qu'il assume ses conneries.

-Drago ? répète-t-elle.

Il éteint sa cigarette, pose la bouteille à ses pieds et tourne la tête vers elle. Elle n'a pas changé depuis deux ans qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Elle est toujours aussi belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts, elle semble toujours aussi fragile, mais elle ne l'est pas, avec le temps Drago l'a appris, elle est tout sauf faible.

Elle, par contre, étouffe un hoquet de surprise quand elle voit son visage. Où est passé le beau jeune homme toujours fier de lui qu'elle a connu, dont elle a toujours amoureuse mais qui était inaccessible pour elle.

-Bonsoir, souffle-t-il.

-Bonsoir, répond elle après avoir déglutit difficilement.

Ils ne savent pas quoi dire, ils ne se sont pas revus depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Elle sait qu'il est resté un moment à Azkaban et que sans l'aide d'Harry Potter, il y serait encore. Lui et ses parents se font discrets comme tout les autres Mangemorts. Elle est choquée de le voir comme ça. Il est honteux qu'elle le voie dans cet état. La situation est pesante pour tous les deux.

Finalement, elle prend son courage à deux mains et demande :

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne répond pas, il fixe ses pieds. Alors elle fait une chose à laquelle il ne s'attend pas, elle vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et pose sa main sur son bras. Il sursaute mais ne se dégage pas pour autant, heureux de l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Elle éloigne la bouteille et repousse le mégot qu'il avait laissé par terre.

-Pourquoi ? répète-t-elle alors qu'il ne répond toujours pas.

Il soupire et se tourne vers elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et toi ?

Il ignore le « et toi ».

-Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Astoria c'est totalement irresponsable !

Il s'énerve un peu mais pas vraiment, il ne veut pas la voir partir. Elle se rend compte qu'il a la voix rauque, à cause de l'alcool et de la cigarette.

-C'est le seul endroit où l'on n'est pas jugés parce qu'on est des Sang-Purs… Tu le sais bien…

-Astoria l'Allée des Embrumes est dangereuse pour une jeune fille seule, tu pourrais y faire de mauvaises rencontres…

-Peu importe, je n'en ai pas fait aujourd'hui puisque je n'ai rencontré que toi.

Cette fois il s'énerve vraiment.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis quelqu'un de fréquentable ?!

-Mais Drago je te connais depuis si longtemps, je sais bien que je ne crains rien avec toi et tu le sais aussi.

-Mais bon sang Astoria, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu ! Regarde-moi ! hurle-t-il en relevant sa manche, poussant la bouteille et le mégot vers elle.

Elle ne répond rien et baisse la tête, il lui fait peur. Elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Il a l'air totalement fou.

Il se rassoit.

-Rentre chez toi.

Elle fait non de la tête.

-Astoria, tu n'as pas le choix, que diraient tes parents s'ils te voyaient ici ?

-Il me semble que dans l'état où tu es, tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale.

Il ne dit rien mais reprend la bouteille. L'alcool qui coule dans sa gorge l'apaise. Il allume une nouvelle cigarette et tire dessus à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, c'est elle qui rompt le silence :

-Tu vis où ?

-J'ai mon aile du manoir. Et toi ?

-J'ai un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Bien.

-Tu viens chez moi ou tu m'emmènes chez toi ?

-Hein ?

-Maintenant que je t'ai vu dans cet état, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça où tu vas finir ivre mort dans cette rue déserte.

-Tant mieux.

Elle se relève et lui tend sa main.

-Allez ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il attrape la main tendue et se relève à son tour.

-Tu me laisses t'arranger et après on va chez Daphné d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt un ordre alors il se laisse trainer dans les rues de l'Allée des Embrumes, puis dans celles du Chemin et Traverse. Elle pousse la porte de l'appartement et ferme la porte derrière Drago. De là où il est, Drago peut apercevoir, un salon ouvert sur un cuisine et trois portes, sûrement la salle de bain, les toilettes et la chambre d'Astoria. Tout est bien rangé, bien propre. Drago se sent mal, il est gêné d'être ainsi plongé dans l'intimité d'Astoria.

Elle le tire jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui sort une serviette propre et lui montre le savon.

-Merci, murmure-t-il.

-De rien, par contre tu devras remettre tes vêtements, je n'ai rien à te prêter…

-Ca ne fait rien.

- Bon et bien, demande-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Ca devrait aller merci.

-Ah aussi tu as un rasoir dans ce tiroir si tu veux et je te couperai les cheveux après.

-Merci pour tout.

-De rien.

A peine elle ferme la porte de salle de bain que Drago commence à se déshabiller. Une fois nu, il s'observe un moment dans le miroir. Il a changé, il a la peau encore plus pale qu'avant, on voit ses os. Il se dit que le moment est venu de se ressaisir au moins pour cesser de passer pour un minable aux yeux d'Astoria.

Il se glisse sous la douche et fait couler l'eau chaude, ça lui fait du bien. Il se savonne vigoureusement puis se rince. Il ne veut pas abuser de la gentillesse d'Astoria alors il se dépêche un peu. Il se sèche rapidement puis jette un Recurvite à ses vêtements afin qu'ils soient présentables. Il ouvre le tiroir qu'Astoria lui a montré un peu plus tôt et trouve le rasoir. Il essaye de ne pas penser aux endroits qu'elle a pu raser avec sinon cela va lui donner envie d'elle et ce n'est pas le moment. Il se rase rapidement et sort de la salle de bain. Il rejoint Astoria dans la cuisine.

-Tu préfères manger ou je te coupe les cheveux d'abord ?

Il n'aime pas ça, il ne veut pas abuser de son hospitalité, il ne veut pas lui être redevable.

-Heu… je n'ai pas faim merci.

Elle sourit.

-Allez viens, c'est juste des pâtes.

Il sourit à son tour et s'assoit. Elle sert deux assiettes de pâtes et ils mangent en silence. Quand ils ont fini, elle débarrasse la table et lui propose une tasse de thé. Pendant qu'elle fait chauffer l'eau, elle va chercher des ciseaux. Drago ferme les yeux, il se sent bien quand elle s'occupe de lui, il aimerait que se soit comme ça jusqu'à sa mort, mais il se souvient d'un détail : elle est trop bien pour lui. Elle revient avec un peigne et des ciseaux et lui tourne le dos pour attraper des tasses. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser son regard courir de sa nuque à ses fesses. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Est-ce qu'elle a un copain ? Il n'a vu aucune trace de présence masculine dans l'appartement. Si elle en a un, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux de cet homme. Il est tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'elle pose une tasse devant lui.

-Merci.

-De rien, bon alors on y va.

Et elle commence à lui couper les cheveux, il ne dit rien, il lui fait confiance. Lorsqu'elle a fini et qu'elle lui demande d'aller se voir dans la salle de bain, il est surprit de voir qu'elle lui a fait la même coupe que lors de ses deux dernière année à Poudlard. Et il aime bien. Il revient dans le salon elle est penchée pour ramasser les cheveux qui sont tombés par terre et une nouvelle fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de loucher sur ses fesses. Par Salazar ça devrait être interdit de lui faire autant d'effet ! Pour se donner contenance il décide parler de ses cheveux.

-C'est parfait.

Il ferme les yeux, se rendant compte du double sens de ses paroles que lui seul peut comprendre. Elle se relève.

-Tant mieux si ça te plait.

-Oui, merci.

-De rien, tu veux aller chez Daphné et Blaise ou c'est trop tard ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-21h30.

-C'est un peu tard non ?

-Oui. Tu veux passer la nuit ici ?

Comment peut-il rester calme si elle lui fait des propositions comme ça ? Pour elle ça n'en n'est pas une certes mais quand même…

-Non, je ne vais pas m'imposer.

-Comme tu veux, ça ne me gêne pas tu sais.

Il n'a pas envie de retourner dans la l'atmosphère froide et sombre du manoir, il préfère rester près d'elle alors il accepte.

-Ca ne te déranges pas de dormir sur le canapé ?

Il aurait préféré dormir dans son lit mais le canapé c'est déjà pas mal.

-Non non.

-Très bien.

Il tend la main vers le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet qu'il a laissés dans l'entrée en arrivant mais se ravise.

-Fume-en une, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter comme ça de toute façon.

Il la regarde d'un air reconnaissant. Il prend une cigarette, le briquet et va fumer à la fenêtre. Elle vient à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Astoria ?

-Quoi ça ?

-Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ?

-Parce que tu en as besoin.

Il est déçu il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise que c'est parce qu'il est important pour elle.

-Bon je suis fatigué, j'aimerais dormir.

-Oui bien sûr, je vais te chercher des couvertures.

Elle revient à peine une minute plus tard avec deux couvertures.

-Bon et bien dors bien.

-Merci toi aussi.

Il s'installe et l'entend se diriger dans la salle de bain. Et c'est reparti, il va encore une fois imaginer faire des choses pas très catholique avec elle. Il ferme les yeux et essaye d'ignorer le bruit de la douche, sans grand succès. Il entendit la porte de salle de bain se rouvrir.

-Bonne nuit Drago.

-Bonne nuit Astoria.

Lorsqu'il n'entend plus aucun bruit dans sa chambre, il soupire. Finalement, il est heureux de l'avoir rencontrée ce soir. Ils vont peut être comme il l'espère depuis des années se rapprocher. C'est en pensant à tout cela qu'il s'endort. Il est loin de se douter des changements qu'Astoria va amener dans sa vie.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une review pour me donner votre avis :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Désolée du retard... 2 mois sans adapter cette histoire je suis vraiment désolée... J'avais tout d'abord la flemme de m'y remettre (oui je sais c'est pas bien...), ensuite le français et les sciences à réviser pour le bac (où j'ai eu des notes plutôt très moyenne mais ça on s'en fiche totalement^^), puis j'ai écrit mon chapitre à la main et je l'ai perdu... Oui je suis assez distraite et maladroite, d'ailleurs je pense que le personnage d'Harry Potter qui me ressemble le plus est Tonks... Enfin bref, j'espère ne pas connaître une fin aussi tragique ! Et puis j'ai enfin retrouvé mes feuilles, mais là il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver le courage de taper le chapitre (moi flemmarde ? Jamais :P). Et puis vu que je pars vendredi pour trois semaines je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je poste mon chapitre sinon on était reparti pour un long mois sans signe de vie ! Bref voilà... Après lecture de ce paragraphe (si vous avez lu bien sûr, et si c'est pas le cas bah j'aurais écrit tout ça pour rien^^) vous êtes en train de vous dire "Mais pourquoi elle nous dit ça ?". Et en fait je sais pas à la base je voulais m'excuser rapidement pour la longue attente et puis j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de raconter ma vie... Mais le pire c'est que je continue... Et vous vous avez envie de lire le chapitre (sinon vous ne seriez pas là hein ? Non ?) donc j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas enfuit ! Que au pire vous avez sautez ce paragraphe...

Bon bref ! Bien sûr je rappelle que l'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Hé d'ailleurs vous avez vu l'article d'hier sur Pottermore ? Sur tous nos personnages adorés, écrit par Rita Skeeter à l'occasion de la coupe du monde de Quidditch !

Bon sur ce bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)

* * *

Lorsque Drago se réveille, il regarde un moment autour de lui. Il n'est pas chez lui, il est allongé sur un canapé et il ne sait pas où il est. Il entend du bruit sur sa droite et se retourne. D'un coup, tout lui revient lorsqu'il voit Astoria sur la pointe des pieds qui cherche quelque chose dans le placard de sa cuisine, vêtue d'une simple nuisette qui lui arrive en haut des cuisses. Afin d'éviter d'imaginer des choses dès le matin, il tourne la tête pour regarder l'heure. La pendule affiche 9h02. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormi aussi tard. Il se lève, remet ses vêtements et se dirige vers la cuisine où Astoria lui tourne toujours le dos. Il se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Elle se retourne et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? demande-t-elle.

-Bonjour, oui très bien merci. Et toi ?

-Bien merci. Drago tu pourrais me faire passer ma baguette s'il te plait.

Il regarde un moment autour de lui avant de la voir posée sur le bar juste à côté de là où il se tient. Il lui passe et elle lance un sortilège d'attraction sur la boite de thé qu'elle n'arrive pas à attraper autrement. Elle se retourne à nouveau vers lui et demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuner ?

Il est à nouveau gêné qu'elle le serve comme ça. Elle ne lui doit rien. Voyant son air embarrassé, elle ajoute :

-Ne sois pas timide, j'ai fait des pancakes, tu en veux ?

-Oui, ça ira très bien merci.

-Thé ? demande-t-elle alors qu'elle lui tourne à nouveau le dos pour poser une assiette de pancakes sur la table.

-Oui s'il te plait.

Elle finit de préparer le thé et de tout mettre sur la table puis ils s'assoient et commencent à manger. C'est elle qui rompt le silence :

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu Blaise et Daphné ? Ils se font du souci pour toi tu sais. Ils sont inquiets de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles et que leurs lettres restent sans réponse.

Il soupire.

-Depuis mon procès. Depuis le 18 mai 1998, je n'ai vu que des prisonniers d'Azkaban, des Détraqueurs, Potter qui a obtenu ma libération, mes parents et toi.

-Drago, soupire la jolie brune, tu aurais pu au moins répondre à leurs lettres…

Il s'énerve, mais ça, elle s'y attendait, il a toujours été impulsif.

-Pour leur dire que tout va bien alors que c'est faux et qu'ils demandent à me voir dans cet état ? Pour leur dire que ça ne va pas ? Je ne veux pas de leur compassion Astoria !

-Je vais manger chez eux ce midi, viens avec moi.

-Je ne vais pas m'imposer…

-Ca ne les dérangera pas.

Il hésite un moment avant d'accepter. Elle a raison, voir ses amis lui fera du bien.

Ils finissent de manger en silence puis se préparent chacun de leur côté. Quand Astoria est prête, Drago la trouve magnifique. Il est en train de fumer à la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entre dans son champ de vision. Elle porte une robe beige à bretelles qui lui arrive un peu au dessus des genoux et des escarpins noirs. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en chignon banane. Elle a mis un trait d'eyeliner et du mascara sur ses yeux, et elle porte un rouge à lèvres couleur sang.

Drago déglutit difficilement.

-Tu es très belle, souffle-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et le prend par le bras pour transplaner chez sa sœur et son beau frère.

Ils arrivent devant un manoir que Drago n'a jamais vu. Le tire pendant qu'ils remontent l'allée. Quand elle frappe à l'immense porte, Drago reste en retrait. Il se sent mal à l'aise. Il doit des explications à ses amis mais n'est pas prêt. Quand un elfe vient leur ouvrir, Astoria demande à ce qu'elle seule soit annoncée. L'elfe les amène dans un salon où Astoria prend tout de suite ses aises. On voit qu'elle vient souvent chez sa sœur et son petit ami. La porte du salon s'ouvre à nouveau. Drago préfère ne pas se retourner. De toute façon, que ce soit Blaise ou Daphné, la personne l'a forcément déjà reconnu avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il voit Astoria se lever pour aller saluer Blaise qui vient de déclarer :

-Bonjour.

-Où est Daphné ? demande Astoria.

-Dans la chambre, elle n'est pas encore prête répond le métis.

-D'accord, je vais monter la voir, merci.

Drago l'entend partir, il sait qu'elle fait cela pour le laisser avec son meilleur ami, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir abandonné. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il continue de regarder pas la fenêtre et de tourner le dos à Blaise.

-Bonjour Drago.

L'intéressé se retourne enfin.

-Salut, souffle-t-il, je suis désolé de venir comme ça, mais Astoria m'a obligé à l'accompagner.

-Et elle a bien fait ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais aux lettres qu'on t'envoyait ?

-Peut-on éviter de parler de cette période s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Merci. Vous vivez ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Un an et demi.

Ils continuent à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant que les sœurs Greengrass descendent. Quand Daphné ouvre la porte du salon et qu'elle voit Blaise et Drago en train de parler, elle se met à hurler :

-DRAGO MALEFOY ! TU ES UN PARFAIT CRETIN ! CELA FAIT PLUS DE DEUX ANS QUE NOUS N'AVONS AUCUNE NOUVELLE DE TOI ! PLUS DE DEUX ANS QUE NOUS T'ENVOYONS UNE LETTRE TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES ! PLUS DE DEUX ANS QUE NOUS N'AVONS AUCUNE RÉPONSE ! ET DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN JE TE RETROUVE ASSIS DANS MON SALON !

Elle s'avance vers lui, lui administre une gifle monumentale puis le prend dans ses bras. Astoria pouffe en voyant l'air totalement perdu de Drago. Daphné lui lance un regard noir en relâchant le blond.

-Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à nos lettres ? demande Daphné.

-Peut être pourrions nous parler d'autre chose… intervient Blaise.

Daphné soupire.

-Bon et bien, passons à table.

Ils s'installent tous les quatre autour de la table. Pendant qu'ils mangent, Daphné et Blaise apprennent à Drago que cela fait deux ans qu'ils vivent ensemble et qu'ils sont fiancés depuis un plus d'un mois.

Quand ils finissent de manger, ils décident d'aller se promener dans la forêt derrière le manoir. Les deux sœurs marchent et papotent devant, les garçons sont derrière.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Astoria et toi ? demande Blaise au bout d'un moment.

-Absolument rien, répond le blond avec un soupir déçu qui n'échappe pas à son meilleur ami.

-Et tu aimerais ? s'enquit le métis.

-Je ne sais pas, ment-il.

Même s'il à l'ait d'un minable, il reste un Malefoy et ne parle pas de ses sentiments comme ça, même si c'est Blaise. Cette réaction n'étonne pas le jeune Zabini qui lui demande :

-Tu la vois souvent pour qu'elle te pousse à venir nous voir ?

-Ca faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, je l'ai juste rencontré hier soir dans l'Allée des Embrumes et elle a voulu m'aider.

-Je vois, elle y va toujours donc… murmure Blaise.

-Comment ça elle y va toujours ?

-Elle ne t'a pas dit ce qu'elle faisait dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

-Elle dit que c'est le seul endroit où on n'est pas jugés, répond le blond.

En voyant la mine sceptique de Blaise il ajoute :

-Non ? Ce n'est pas ça ? Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus…

-Ne dis surtout pas à Daphné où tu as vu sa sœur ! prévient le brun.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Drago qui commence à être agacé.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, soupire Blaise.

Au même moment, Daphné demande à Astoria :

-Comment ça se fait que tu aies poussé Drago à venir nous voir ?

-Je l'ai rencontré hier soir, il était en piteux état et je me suis proposée pour l'aider. Il est resté dormir chez moi et ce matin, j'ai insisté pour qu'il vienne vous voir avec moi, répond la plus jeune.

-Il a dormi chez toi ?

-Oh ça va Daphné ! Il était sur le canapé et moi dans ma chambre. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

-Tu l'as rencontré où ? demande l'ainée.

-Dans une ruelle vers chez moi, répond Astoria avec nonchalance.

-Une ruelle vraiment ? Tu ne l'aurais pas croisé dans l'Allée des Embrumes par hasard ?

-Daphné, je t'ai déjà dit que n'y allais plus !

-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter Astoria, ce que tu y faisais était dangereux !

-Daphné, ce n'est pas la peine d'en reparler !

Elles continuent de marcher en silence. Astoria sait qu'elle a réussi à éloigner les doutes de sa sœur pour cette fois mais il ne faut pas que Drago dise où il l'a vu !

Alors qu'ils sont sur le chemin du retour, Astoria prend le bras de Drago pour marcher à ses côtés. Trop heureux de l'avoir près de lui, il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle le retient un peu, de façon à se retrouver derrière Blaise et Daphné.

-Drago, murmure-t-elle, tu pourrais éviter de dire à ma sœur et à Blais où l'on s'est rencontrés s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi ? répond-il agacé de ne pas savoir pourquoi il ne doit rien dire.

-Hum… parce que… Plus tard !

Il se renfrogne.

-De toute façon Blaise est déjà au courant…

-QUOI ? commence-t-elle à paniquer.

Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Astoria, calme-toi ! Il le gardera pour lui et ne le dira pas à ta sœur. Et il m'a demandé de ne pas lui en parler. Mais tu comprends que j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais dans l'Allée des Embrumes Astoria… cet endroit est dangereux pour une jeune fille seule. Écoute moi et écoute les, c'est pour ton bien Astoria, on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

-Je sais, répond-elle en se glissant dans ses bras.

Drago ferme les yeux. Décidément, Astoria est vraiment le genre de fille qui vous prend dans ses bras pour un oui ou pour un non, il n'en a pas l'habitude mais cela ne le dérange pas.

-Mais, ajoute-t-elle, fais moi confiance, ce que j'y fais n'est pas dangereux…

Il soupire.

-Bon, on rentre ? propose-t-il.

-Oui.

Ils rentrent en silence, Drago est vexé qu'elle refuse de lui dire ce qu'elle fait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Quand ils arrivent au manoir, Daphné et Blaise sont déjà rentrés depuis un moment.

-Ben qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? interroge Daphné.

Drago ouvre la bouche mais répondre mais Astoria est plus rapide :

-Rien.

Puis d'un air hautain, elle enlève son manteau et le jette sur l'elfe de maison pour qu'il le range et va s'assoir sur le canapé. Daphné semble dérangée par l'attitude de sa sœur, Drago s'installe à côté de la plus jeune Greengrass et Blaise va leur chercher des boissons. Quand Blaise revient, ils commencent à parler de Quidditch. C'est un sujet qui n'a jamais passionné Astoria alors elle sort un livre de son sac et se met à lire en ignorant la conversation des trois autres. Drago est surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi hautaine en société, enfin si on peut appeler sa sœur et son beau frère la société. Elle lui est toujours apparue comme une jeune femme sympathique et discrète. Mais ce côté arrogant de sa personnalité ne le déçois pas du tout ! Au contraire il lui inspire encore plus de désir pour elle. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait parfaite dans le rôle de Madame Malefoy.

Un raclement de gorge de Daphné le fait sortir de sa rêverie et il se rend compte qu'il est en train de regarder Astoria d'un air idiot. Furieux contre lui-même, il se replonge dans la discussion avec Blaise et l'aînée des Greengrass. Cependant, il en perd vite le fil, ses pensées s'orientent sans cesse vers la jolie brune installée à côté de lui. Pour ne laisser deviner son trouble à personne, il se lève sous le regard étonné des autres et prétexte une envie de fumer, ce qui est vrai en plus.

Une fois dehors, sa cigarette allumée, il ferme les yeux en se demandant si demander à Astoria de l'héberger encore une nuit serait abusé ? Au bout d'un long dilemme intérieur, il se dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de passer une deuxième nuit chez elle. Mais elle arrive derrière lui et lui demande s'il va bien, alors toutes ses résolutions volent en éclats et il dit :

-Non, pas tellement… Heu… est-ce que je pourrais passer une autre nuit chez toi ?

C'est sorti tout seul, il ne voulait pas le dire. Il se traite mentalement d'idiot. Comme si elle pouvait dire non, il est en train de lui imposer sa présence et ça ne se fait vraiment pas !

Elle sourit.

-Oui, si tu veux.

Il sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se tourne vers elle et lui sourit, un vrai sourire, pas le sourire narquois qu'il affiche sans cesse, pas le sourire figé qu'il a en société. À la vue de ce sourire, Astoria sent son cœur fondre un peu plus. Peut être que ce soir elle pourrait lui faire une petite place dans son lit… Oh, il ne se passerait rien bien sûr ! C'est juste que ça ne doit pas être agréable de dormir sur un canapé. Bien entendu…

* * *

Alors, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas relu... Oui je sais c'est pas bien... Donc si vous avez vu des fautes horribles, des oublis de mots et petits soucis dites le :)

Je vous rappelle gentiment que les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur, donc soyez gentils laissez en une :)


End file.
